jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Carter
Ian Carter --35, High Tech Mercenary Cyborg Bodyguard to Astarte Background Tech Sergeant from the 24th century in a parallel of earth that was dominated by a combination of sorcery and science. Powers and Abilities The man was a highly trained veteran of numerous campaigns, a mercenary and ruthless killing machine who adhered to his own strange code of warrior ethics. Possessing an above-average IQ, the man was a positive genius at adapting and combining the crude technology of the present with his own "street-wise" experience of urban combat training. In his own way every bit as dangerous as Tri-Longu when he cuts loose in a battle. He not only builds but maintains the hybrid weapons of his arsenal, placing his confidence in his methods rather than rely on Astarte's magic. History Since Tri-Longu is afraid to fly when Astarte went to Japan she was forced to knock Tri out to get her on the plane. Upon waking up she ignored Ian and Muriel before they had a chance to explain things she stormed out of the jet an attacked Astarte. She got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine. Muriel apologized for letting Tri get away. Assuring the last of her companions that it wasn’t her fault Astarte told her to join her fiancée and sister. As Natsumi and Miyuki were on night patrol Natsumi became fascinated with Ian especially his high-tech weapons. Things came to a head when Tri-Longu turned on the tv to watch the Forty-Niners game only to see Soccer. This caused Miyuki to call Frank. While she was somewhat restrained-but-frantic Natsumi was furious demanding that that he pay them double for assigning them to protect such crazy people. As Frank heard the sounds of a commotion in the background Miyuki asked a bit more diplomatically if they could schedule a meeting that day. Miyuki put her cell phone away and winced as Natsume ran her fingers through her partner's hair and fished out tiny glass pieces. Natsumi called out the furies for almost hitting her partner. Catsclaw apologized before going back to trying to calm Tri-Longu as she and Snake continued to argue. Illyra apologized to the two explaining that Tri was from a dimension known Godsworld where they still fight with gladiators in coliseums, and if blood isn't spilled somewhere it doesn't even rate as entertainment. When Snake called Tri out for forgetting her obligation to Arstarte for the many times she saved her. Tri revealed that she didn’t, but she first obligation was her son and she didn’t trust him being left alone with the care of the staff given how many times Astarte’s home had been attacked. When Snake didn’t let up and just said she was being overly emotional even going so far as to question her honor Tri-Longu attacked only to be quickly knocked out. Muriel just heaved a sigh wondering how many times they were going to do this. Ian who had been cleaning and performing maintenance on his weapons stated that it was just force of habit. Illyra agreed before once again apologizing to Natsumi and Miyuki. Catsclaw called out Snake for pushing Tri so hard, but Snake remained adamant stating that her pride would recover. By this point Astarte made her presence known as the commotion had waken her up. She stood there in her very short evening wear, and for the first time her features were fully exposed to view, causing both Miyuki and Natsumi to gasp in dismay, for by her likeness they could tell that she was not entirely human. When Astarte thanked the two for staying up all night watching over them Miyuki informed her how Natsumi had hit it off with Ian. She was shocked into frank incomprehension when Muriel informed her that the weapon he was working on employed technology that hadn’t been invented yet. To the point where she didn’t believe when he told her that it was a phased plasma rifle. Astarte told Miyuki and Natsumi that it would be for the best for them to get some rest. They tried to assure them that they were fine but Astarte insisted. She then invited them to join her Illyra and Snake in taking a morning shower stating that Ian and Muriel were more than capable of standing watch during their absence. While Illyra and Snake were initially jealous Astarte once again insisted and her voice suddenly trembled with a weird vibration in her tone that caused a curious electricity to run up and down the spines of Miyuki and Natsumi. Their objections seemed to melt away and with a final push from Muriel decided to join. As they left Muriel and Catsclaw laid odds on weather or not they would be done before noon. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Miranda Darkdreamer had come to Astarte and the Furies to warn them against seeking to confront Reka and was forced to knock out Tri-Longu when she got upset at the notion that she was somehow inferior. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Description Ian is a very big man dressed in heavy ceramic armor with a visored faceplate and helmet. He is ruggedly handsome, with brown hair unkempt, and a mostly unshaven face. Personality Ian is a man of many talents. He is loyal to the core, quite literal in the execution of his orders, As the only resident male member of the Furies he has a certain unique standing, yet he seems not at all to resent the presence of so much Estrogen, and do not be put off by his crude exterior for underneath it all he is quite the gallant charmer and ladies man as many of the Furies can testify, Astarte naturally being excluded. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies